


Butterbeer?

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Wade finds himself in the basement of a pub and tries 'butterbeer'





	Butterbeer?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018 Square: O1 - Butterbeer
> 
> Rated Mature as its Deadpool and he swears

Wade dusted himself off as stood in the basement he had woken in.  Looking around he tried to gain some indication as to where he possibly was.  The barrels and collections of bottles lead him to believe he was in the basement of a pub.

“Sweet,” he whispered, rubbing his hands together in glee, “free alcohol.”

He moved to one of the barrels and read the label, “What the fuck is butterbeer?” he asked out loud. Moving away from the barrels he looked over at the collection of bottles on the shelf. Picking a bottle up he read the label, “What kind of fucking pub have I landed in? Butterbeer and Firewhiskey what kind of name is that?”

Wade continued his search of the basement; he couldn’t see any steps which was confusing as if this was pub basement then surely there would be steps leading out. Maybe he was dreaming. He looked back at the barrels of butterbeer. Perhaps he decided it was worth trying this butterbeer. Walking over to the barrel, he kneeled on the floor and placed his mouth under the tap, which he quickly opened.

“Fuck,” he choked, “That stuff is sweet, and I need more.”

“Who the fuck are you?” a gruff voice drawled from behind him, “And what are you doing in my basement?”

Wade turned around and looked at the man dressed in strange robes.

“How the fuck did you get in here?”  He retorted.

“I asked you first stranger,” the gruff man demanded.

“Deadpool,” Wade answered, “I’m a superhero and I have no idea I woke up here.”

“Deadpool?” the gruff man nodded, “you muggles have some strange names.”

“Muggle?” Wade questioned.

“Obliviate,” the gruff man muttered and a green light left a wooden stick in his hand.

Next thing Wade knew was he was waking up in a dark alleyway with no memory of how he got there. 

“Must have had too much to drink,” he muttered to himself as he stood.


End file.
